New life, New problems
by C4TACLYSM
Summary: Karkat, a 14-year old albino boy faces a new life in a boarding school. What kind of promblems will he encounter? What kind of people will he meet?


Karkat, a albino young boy, sits in his father's car patiently waiting for them to arrive to his future school. Karkat hasn't been to school ever since… Ever. He recently turned 14 and decided that he would attempt to go to high school. For many reasons he refused to go to school for many years, and it's not like his father, Kankri, would have let him go to school. "Do I need to repeat what I said earlier? Remember, most of this kids have not had health issues like yours. Try to act normal-" Kankri was interrupted by Karkat "I will fucking be fine, get it? Or do I have to repeat myself" Karkat is quite sensible to that topic… he doesn't quite want to be reminded of the horrible experience he endured. During that second Karkat arrived to Skia Academy, a boarding school for the talented, rich and intelligent. He was ready to start a new life.

Karkat and his father walked in to the principal's office to explain Karkat's situation and about his constant visits to the doctor and how Karkat should be excused every month and a half to visit his doctor, or how he should not participate in outdoor sports. God did Karkat hate this attention! He was already NEC, for like 5 years now. But hey! The good thing was that Karkat did not have to participate in Physical Education! His dad spent 2 hours talking to the principal about Karkat's medical history and about how he was diagnosed with leukemia when he was 5. Finally his dad shut up and was getting ready for leaving his only son alone in a boarding school due to work reasons. He hugged Karkat as hard as he could and left his son… they were not going to see each other for at least 3 months.

Karkat was finally assigned to a dormitory, room 612. When he walked in there was another dude he has white hair, pale skin and shades on… He was albino , like Karkat... Karkat's boxes were all piled up on top of his bed, Karkat quietly organized his things as he observed his roommate's side. "Sup" the kid said "I am Dave, what's your name?" "My fucking name is of no importance for your personal life. Now continue what ever the fuck you were doing."

Karkat unpacked his boxed one by one. He first unpacked the box of his rom-coms and placed them alphabetical order in the shelf nearby. He then unpacked his clothes that consisted of grey and black, he had some clothes of other colors too, except red… it reminded him of his red eyes, how much he despised them. He then unpacked his computer and placed it in his desk. He found a note at the bottom of the box, not a note… a picture, a picture of his dad and him, they both share the red eyes and white hair. He always wondered if his mom was an albino too, but Kankri never really spoke about her much. Karkat finished setting up the network and checked his Pesterchum… He had received a message from his only friend; Gamzee Makara. Gamzee was diagnosed with a serious case of bacterial meningitis when he was 6, so he has some personality disorders. Karkat and Gamzee instantly became play buddies in the hospital. They only understood each other, Karkat was very unsociable ever since… ever and Gamzee has mental issues that only Karkat understands because they have been together through rough times.

gamzeeMakara [gM] began pestering karkatVantas [kV]

gM: SuP kArBrO.

kV: OH MY FUCKING GOD! GAMZEE. I AM NOT MENTALLY READY FOR THIS CRAP!

gM: wHaT dO yOu MeAn?

kV: THERE IS JUST TOO MUCH PEOPLE! I AM NOT MENTALLY READY FOR THIS BULLSHIT!

gM: My MoThErFuCkInG bEsT bRo… ChIlL… yOu WiLl Be FiNe. :0)

kV: I GUESS, BUT JUST DON'T START WITH THE MIRACLE SHIT.

gM: BuT tHe MiRaClEs MaN… :0(

karkatVantas [kV ] ceased pestering gamzeeMakara [gM]

Man! Karkat really hates when Gamzee starts with his miracles.

"I am fucking going to try this again with you… what is your name dude?" Dave tried convincing Karkat to say his name "URGH FUCK YOU! Fine… Its Karkat… now fuck off!"

"See. That wasn't so fucking bad."

Karkat remained silent. It was pretty damn fucking bad… Why would his dad name him this way? Just… why?

"So I fucking guess it's a coincidence that we are both albinos in this room." karkat exclaimed

"Yeah i guess"

She had flirty yet intelligent looking green eyed gaze below red glasses, beautiful strawberry blonde short hair but the disturbing part was her shit eating grin, but somehow…that gave him butterflies. In the other hand the strawberry blonde was fixating a gaze to Karkat, he was quite the object of interest to investigate. "Hello, delicious…What's your name? I am Terezi Pyrope, pleasure to meet you." Terezi introduced herself to Karkat. Karkat didn't reply… he just stared at her frightened… someone flirted with him... he grabbed his cookies and ran to his dorm. Terezi grinned at Karkat's reaction, he was really her subject of interest.

- to be continued-

AN: please review! And sorry if i got the character's personalities wrong, i am not the best roleplayer or writer


End file.
